Many computing systems receive commands regarding the reading of data from and the writing of data to a data storage device such as a hard disk drive. Prior to writing the data to the hard disk drive, the data is typically encoded. Likewise, when data is read from the hard disk drive, the data is typically decoded. The encoding and decoding processes may take various amounts of time depending on the complexity of the data and/or the complexity of the decoding and encoding processes. The latency caused by the decoding and encoding processes may cause a delay in returning or accessing the data. This latency affects performance of the system as the processing of data associated with a received operation must be completed before processing data associated with a new operation can commence.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.
The use of the same or similar reference numerals in different drawings indicates similar, related, or identical items where appropriate.